Melting Kiss
by Roxis-kun
Summary: Misaki comes home from school to find something different about his home with Akihiko. For once, Usagi has managed to be romantic without sleeping with him...or is he planning it?


Misaki hummed a tune to himself as he walked towards the front gate of the school by himself-Sumi had went home early for some reason that he wasn't told about. He didn't think too much about it since he knew that something more important awaited him at home and that something was Usagi. A deep frown crossed his face as he thought about him. Sure, he acted like a pig, but he couldn't bring himself to hate him for some reason or another. He felt a sweat drop run down his neck at the thought of it and he also began to feel a little annoyed at, not Usagi, himself.

The more he thought about who awaited him, the slower his steps seemed to become. His form slumped over, leaving him to look like he had something wrong with him. He didn't seem to mind the fact that people were staring at him like an animal or an ill person who had escaped from a hospital or something. Still, he didn't care in the least. He mumbled to himself about how they came to know each other and how he somehow ended up living with him, though thinking or bitching about it wouldn't help him.

He reached the apartment and froze, his eyes scaling the building until they reached the windows of his home. He felt a smile pry upon his lips that he fought to surpress to no avail. He heard someone tell him to move out of the doorway, which shook him from his thoughts. He stepped aside and let them pass before he followed immediately behind. He found it strange that his heart raced a bit and his face flushed for no real reason at all.

He hadn't thought anything about it until he reached the front door of the house; Usagi, unlike usual, didn't come to pick him up. In fact, he hadn't seen him all day. This deeply troubled him, but he decided it best not to let it show, especially around Usagi. He pushed the door open slowly, taking a deep breath into his tight lungs. He looked inside to, not the usual abode, a fancy dinner set up on the table with candles in the center.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. As he looked around the room for Usagi, he noticed him on the couch with a lit cigarette in hand. He noticed him grinning at him. "About time you got back, Misaki," he stated smugly, setting the cigarette down in the panda-shaped ashtray.

Misaki dropped his bag by the door and shut it behind him. "Uh...Usagi-san? What's this about?" Akihiko's words suddenly settled upon his ears. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and snapped, "Well, pardon me for having to walk home! I mean, it's a good ways from here to there, you know!"

While Misaki ranted about it like he normally would anything, Usagi pushed himself up with a smug grin glued on his face like usual when he was in a good mood. He cut off Misaki's ranting with his hand upon the boy's cheek, stroking it tenderly. "You talk too much. Come on, let's eat," he offered, taking his hand and leading him to the table.

Misaki sat down at his usual spot, but he didn't touch the food even though it looked good to him. Usagi looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked.

Misaki shook his head. "Did you...make this?" he asked with uncertainty. It didn't look like something Usagi could do at all. The steak looked great along with the few side dishes.

Usagi chuckled. "I had Takahiro help me," he answered simply.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I told him I had a meeting later on today with one of my editors and that I wanted to have a delicious dinner prepared. He eagerly agreed," Usagi answered with his eyes closed, lifting his cup to his lips and sipping on the wine.

Misaki felt himself lose a bit more respect for the man. Yep, same ol' Usagi...'he thought to himself. He looked down and smiled. But, at least it's Nee-san's food instead of Usagi's...er, food. He bit into the steak piece he cut off and swallowed it easily and contently. He kept eating until he heard Usagi chuckling. He looked up at him. "What?" he asked him in an annoyed way.

Usagi waved a hand in front of his face. "It's been a while since I've seen you so happy."

Misaki felt a blush cross his cheeks. He looked down to try and keep it from worsening. He cleared his throat. "S-so...what's the occassion?" he asked suddenly and shakily.

Usagi yawned a bit. "Well, I just wanted to do something romantic. Surely you don't mind."

Misaki shook his head swiftly. "Of course not!" he answered without thinking. He cupped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. "Oh...no, never mind! Ignore that!" he demanded strongly.

Usagi stood up, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the couch where he pushed him onto his back. He then climbed on top of him and kissed the side of his neck. "Well... if you don't mind that kind of romantic, then surely you won't mind this one," he whispered in his ear seductively.

Misaki tried to push him away, but he didn't use much strength at all. In fact, it seemed as if he were using none at all. "Usagi-san! No!" he yelled, glaring at him.

Usagi licked his own lips then pressed them down onto Misaki's tightly. When he did, Misaki felt his heart melt like chocolate in the Summer sun. His glare softened into a loving gaze and his hands and arms fell to his side. He hated himself for it, but he always fell for the melting kiss Usagi would always plant on him, the one that rendered him helpless when he found himself in his warm and loving embrace. However, it didn't last as he felt Usagi push himself to sit on his knees over his body. Misaki perked a curious brow at him, but he didn't say anything.

Usagi leaned towards the coffee table beside him and reached into a bowl of strawberries that he had prepared earlier. Misaki blinked as his eyes trailed down Usagi's arm then back up to try to read him, but all he picked up was perversion. From that evil, seductive grin, he could tell there was something on his mind. Usagi leaned down again and trailed it up Misaki's chest then to his lips, pressing it on them then pulling it away. "Hmm...You need to relax, Misaki."

Misaki growled. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly, his breath trembling slightly.

Usagi chuckled. "Just playing with you," he answered, leaning down to kiss his lips again which now tasted like strawberries thanks to the juice.

Usagi grinned and ran it down him again since the juices were running from the bottom of the fruit. When he felt satisfied, he tossed it in his mouth and ate it quickly, getting up off him completely. He stood straight and cleared his throat. "Misaki, you're dirty. I think you need to be cleaned up," he said in a devilish way.

Misaki's eyes widened; he had just discovered the reason for the play Usagi was talking about. He lifted up Misaki, tossing him over his shoulder as he would sometimes when he didn't feel like dealing with him too much. He took him to their room and closed the door behind them. 


End file.
